Dance with my father
by HotchTitch
Summary: David Rossi was caught in a bombing and left in a coma, leaving Emily Prentiss to cope with her pregnancy alone.
1. Chapter 1

**/ My first Rossi/Prentiss fic. It was based on the song _Dance with my father by Luther Van Dross_. The chapter alternate between the present and flashbacks of Rossi's childhood. I'm going to try and upload a chapter every couple of days, and I would really love if you could review and give me constructive criticism. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :) **

What happens when David Rossi is threatening to leave his unborn child like his father left him as a child?**/**

Chapter 1

_12th August, 2012_

All of those involved heard the explosion, a handful of them witnessed it, but only one person felt the full force of it: David Rossi. His body was cast aside like a piece of trash, hitting the warehouse opposite before falling limply to the floor.

Emily Prentiss, who had been metres behind him, dropped her gun and ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and pulled his head into his lap, cradling it as though it were a baby. She ran a hand through his hair, using the other to map the features of his face. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"Rossi," she whispered, afraid that her voice would break. "Dave... _David_, talk to me." It was an order, not a request.

"Em," was all he managed to get out, barely conscious. She leant her head down and stole a kiss from him, only receiving a bloody kiss from him in return before he passed out.

The unit chief, Aaron Hotchner, ran over, followed by the rest of the BAU team and the EMT's. A now covered in blood and crying Emily refused to leave his side; to let go of his limp body, despite the fact that he was bleeding heavily.

She could faintly hear her co-workers talking to her, but none of it actually registered until Hotch dragged her away. Only then did she let the EMT's tend to him.

"Come on Em, we need to get you changed out of those clothes," JJ said, wrapping a comforting arm around her friend. Emily frowned, wondering what she was going on about, before glancing down. She realised then, that her clothes were covered with blood. _His blood._

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, feeling her stomach muscles clench and force up her breakfast which she ended up spewing all over the floor in front of both them. JJ rubbed her back until there was nothing left to spill, before leading her off. JJ didn't mention the bloody kiss – none of them did.

Hotch and Morgan stood by the EMT's as they worked on getting Dave's neck brace on, as well as trying to stem the bleed.

"What happened man?" Morgan asked, glancing at the burning building behind them, firemen working to calm the blaze. All Hotch could do was offer a shrug.

"I assume that the UnSub pre-planned everything and hoped to catch at least one of us in the blast. The only person that survived and knows what happened is unconscious," he mused, glancing at his old friend.

Morgan just nodded and watched on as the EMT's loaded Rossi onto the stretcher. The older one turned to face the pair of them.

"Which one of you will be riding with us?" He asked, the question spoken rather urgently as they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Neither of them really had to think about the answer.

"I will," Hotch said, climbing in after the paramedic had. "Follow behind in the SUV Morgan; and phone Garcia on the way too," he ordered. Morgan gave another nodded.

"Will do, Hotch," he replied as the doors were slammed shut. Hotch just let sat back and let the paramedic, Adam, do his job. He began to work quickly on keeping Rossi stable whilst patching a call through to the hospital about their pending arrival.

At the hospital, they wheeled Rossi straight through to surgery once Aaron had given them permission to do whatever was needed in order to save him; leaving Aaron to sit in the waiting room to hope that the others arrive sooner rather than later.

About 20 minutes later, the team arrived; all of them worried. Emily had been unusually quiet, her arms wrapped around her stomach; still feeling weak from throwing up earlier.

"Are you sure you don't want to get checked out?" JJ asked her, fiddling with her wedding ring; she and Hotch had been married for nearly 6 months. Emily just nodded and not another word was said about it.

They all had coffee. Time passed. Garcia arrived and more time passed. None of them could settle whilst they knew their friend and co-worker was in danger. Roughly 2 hours after they arrived, a surgeon came out into the waiting room and called Rossi's name. Emily responded before any of them could get over to him.

"How is he? Is he alright? Oh, God, please tell me he's alright," she said, the tears threatening to fall from her eyes yet again. The surgeon waited for the others before speaking.

"David is stable. We've managed to stop the bleeding that was putting pressure on his brain, and we've removed the shrapnel. However, he did receive a severe head trauma, so there's no telling when he'll wake up. It could be tomorrow, next week, even months from now," he explained. "There's just no telling." The surgeon felt the need to repeat that part. "You can see him now, but no more than 2 at a time." With that said, he disappeared off to attend to his other patients.

"Have his next of kin been informed? Just in case," Reid asked, seeming his same innocent, yet worried self. Hotch shook his head and went to speak, but was interrupted by Emily.

"Yeah, they have. I phoned Adrienne and Mark on the way up," she said, no emotion behind it. The team looked to her, eyebrows raised, yet they simply nodded.

"Why don't you go and see him, and we'll come back tomorrow?" Garcia suggested, having seen the time. Emily just nodded.

"Sure," she whispered, adding a quick, "bye," on at the end. She didn't stop to see them leave, but headed straight to Rossi's private room. Stepping inside, she shut the door and locked it, shutting the blinds too. It was then, and only then, that she let the tears fall.

Emily pulled the chair up to the side of the bed, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears; they just refused to stop. Rossi had a bandage wrapped tightly around his head and a tube sticking out of his mouth to help him breathe.

Reaching over, she wrapped her hand around his and raised it to her face, leaning her head against it and closing her eyes.

"Please wake up," she whispered, trying to sound strong; secretly hoping that he could hear her. "We need you, Dave. Squirt and I need you." Emily stroked her stomach, whispering, "we need you," again. Taking a deep breath, she leant her head against his stomach and fell asleep, their hands never separating.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ Well, here's my second chapter. This is a flashback of Rossi's childhood, so it shouldn't be too confusing. Reviews are appreciated :) Enjoy /**

Chapter 2

_16th March, 1963_

"David, whose home?" A young woman called up the stairs, pushing a loose piece of black hair behind her ear. Within a matter of seconds, the thudding of footsteps could be heard, and soon enough, a young boy with a mop of black hair ran down the stairs. The tip of pyjama sleeve was wet from where he had been chewing it.

As if on cue, a man wearing a police officer's uniform stepped through the door and David ran up to him with his arms held up and a huge smile on his lips.

"Papa," he cried happily, his father picking him up and hugging him close.

"Hey little man," he greeted, kissing the side of David's head. He then turned to the woman and pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Hello Ade," he whispered, his lips never leavings hers.

"Hello to you, too," she said, just glad to see that he was home. Adrienne intertwined their fingers and rubbed their son's back.

"One more day, Papa, one more day," David explained happily as he was carried from the hall into the front room. His father chuckled softly and nodded.

"I know Dave, and then you'll be 4 which means that you'll be big enough to come into the police station when I pop in on Saturday's before we go to watch baseball," he said, trying to make it sound really fun for the young boy. He smiled as he put a record on; gentle Italian music filling the room.

"Mark! He's supposed to be going to bed. He'll be cranky in the morning otherwise," she said with a roll of the eyes and a playful slap on his chest. Mark just smirked and pulled her closer this time; dancing with the two of them.

Adrienne smiled and placed her head against his chest as the three of them moved around the room slowly; in time to the music. They remained like that for the best part of five minutes, before Adrienne pulled away and kissed Mark again on the lips, and placed one of David's forehead.

"I'm going to make him his milk," she said, before disappearing off into the kitchen. David's face seemed to light up when milk was mentioned; he always had a warm glass before going to bed.

"Papa, can you and momma get me a brother?" The 3 year old asked out of the blue, glancing to his father who couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe one day, but we'll have to leave that up to your momma," he said, just as she brought the glass of milk through.

"Leave what up to me?" Adrienne asked curiously as she handed the milk to David. He drank it up quickly – too quickly – giving him hiccups and a white moustache.

"I want a brother, momma," he informed between hiccups, a yawn coming out of his mouth. His mother raised an eyebrow and glanced to Mark, who shrugged, before rubbing David's back.

"That's a conversation for another time, David," she said, her tone soft as Mark back to spin slowly, continuously rubbing their son's back. It wasn't long before the boy was asleep, his head snuggled in his father's neck and his arms hanging loosely. Adrienne kissed both of her boys yet again before looking to Mark.

"Take him up to bed; he likes it when you do it – even if he's not aware it's you," she mused, before turning to turn the music off. "When you come down, I have a surprise for you." Mark raised an eyebrow and wondered what the surprise could be. He just shook his head and carried the sleeping boy up to bed.

He slipped into his room and placed David in his bed, pulling the covers up over the young boy. Mark kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well," he whispered, before turning and leaving; letting the door remain open just a crack so that the light would filter in. David was going through a phase where he thought monsters were under the bed and wanted to hurt him.

Mark quickly got changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt before he headed downstairs; his wife was sat on the sofa, waiting for him. Sneaking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around Adrienne's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

After remaining there for a few moments, he pulled away and slipped next to her.

"What do you want to tell me?" He asked curiously, his eyebrow rose as he watched her turn her body to face him.

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**/ This is supposed to be a newspaper article explaining what happened to Rossi. I'll be doing a few of these over the course of the story. I apologise now for how lame it is, but I don't claim to be a journalist :D. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy :) /**

Chapter 3

_The Virginia Metro_

14th August, 2012

News emerged yesterday that the bachelor, David Rossi, well known author of books such as _Negotiations with Criminals_ and _Inside a Criminals Mind_, has been put into a coma after getting caught in a bomb.

No one is really sure how David Rossi ended up caught up in the bombs explosion, but it has been said that it was set by an UnSub that the BAU had been after, hoping to catch them all in a blast. We cannot be quite sure until Miss. Renton, Rossi's agent, issues a formal statement later today about the events concerning his health.

He was taken to Quantico Memorial Hospital where he was rushed into surgery to stem a bleeding on the brain after receiving a severe head trauma. Inside sources say his friends – co-workers – didn't leave the hospital until he was out of surgery and they were reassured that he was fine for the time being.

Aaron Hotchner, best man at 2 of Mr. Rossi's weddings, refused to comment on the state of his long time friend. His family, brother Mark and mother Adrienne, eventually joined him at the hospital having caught a flight out from New York.

A nurse, whose name we cannot mention for legal reasons, mentioned that a young woman, probably a co-worker, has neglected to leave his side yet, having spent the night asleep next to his bed. Is there a lover in the author's life that the public are yet to be made aware of?

We'll bring you more updates over the upcoming months regarding the health of the much loved author. Until next time,

Sophie Timms


	4. Chapter 4

**/ Well, this is the next chapter set in the present day. It'll be the last chapter I upload until Wednesday because of college. Reviews are appreciated, but other than that, I hope you enjoy it :) /**

Chapter 4

_20th September, 2012_

One month. It had been one month since the explosion had landed Rossi in a coma and one month since he had refused to wake up. Every night for the past month, Emily had been to the hospital to sleep by his side, hoping he would be awake to greet her in the morning. So far, these hopes had proven fruitless.

This night was different though. This night, she had decided to spend in Rossi's office, sleeping on his couch. She had spent enough time in the hospital to last her a life time, and their bed didn't smell of him anymore. It only smelt of her and Bella, Rossi's dog.

The only other one in the BAU department was Hotch. Once a month, he stayed behind late to work on some paperwork he didn't get chance to do; once a month had been the amount he and JJ had agreed upon before their marriage.

Emily settled down into the couch, pulling Rossi's jumper close to her as she wrapped a blanket around her. She was thankful his clothes still smelt of him, at least for now, until they were washed. She glanced down at her stomach.

It had been the morning that they had taken the case that she had found out she was pregnant – 3 months along in fact. How she missed the fact she hadn't received her period was beyond her; most likely the stress of the job. She had told Dave as soon as she had found out, and he had tried to force her to stay at the police station that afternoon. She blamed herself for him being in the coma now. She thought it was her fault for distracting him. She couldn't think about that now though; she had to think of their baby.

Emily was now 4 months along, and her clothes were beginning to get too tight. She really needed to shop for some maternity clothes, but she couldn't – not without him. What about the nursery? She couldn't do that without Rossi either. She didn't want to find out the sex of their child with him their; it was something they were meant to share together, not apart. Maybe she would take Rossi's mother with her, or Mark; then they could do the nursery and she would never have to know the sex of the baby.

Only a sigh escaped Emily's lips as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the slight bump that was hers and Dave's child. She had thought of only one thing since he landed in his coma and that was, what if he died? She tried not to think of it, but it was hard. Like now, she was thinking about it because she had nothing to preoccupy her time.

A knock at the door scared her, but she shook her head and pushed it away. She was in the FBI building; she had nothing to be scared of.

"Come in," she called, loud enough for whoever it was to hear. It didn't surprise her when Hotch appeared at the door, two coffees and a bag in his hand. He had obviously been out to a nearby cafe to get them some food. The team were aware of her pregnancy, and that Rossi was the father, and that the two of them were engaged; she had felt the need to tell them. They were her family, and sooner or later, she wouldn't be able to hide the pregnancy.

"I brought you a coffee and a burger with everything on it," he explained, stepping into the office and shutting the door with his foot. "Decaf coffee," he said, feeling the need to add it. He knew about not having too much caffeine when pregnant: Haley had drilled it into him.

Emily couldn't help but give a heartfelt smile and sat up, pulling the blanket up over her stomach as though it would provide some sort of protection. Whenever she looked to her stomach, she thought of the baby she aborted all those years ago; that only Dave knew about. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Is Dave being in a coma some sort of punishment from God for her doing what she had done? No; she didn't believe in that stuff and neither did Dave.

"Thanks Hotch, I'm starving," she admitted as the food was handed over. Emily didn't waste any time digging into it, being careful not to eat too fast though. Occasionally, she paused to drink some of the coffee. Hotch just sat and watched, sipping his coffee every so often.

"When's your next scan?" He asked curiously as Emily thought about it. She swallowed her current mouthful before looking to him.

"Next week – the doctor said I can find out the sex of the baby, but I don't want to. I want Dave to be there when we find out," she said, lowering her head as though she had something to be ashamed of.

"That's perfectly understandable," he said, being cautious about it. "What about the nursery? Are you going to paint it as a unisex one in case he doesn't wake up in time for the baby's birth?" Hotch watched her, hoping he hadn't said anything to upset it. Clearly not as she gave a shrug; no tears, no sadness in the eyes – there was nothing there.

"I don't know. I was thinking of taking Ade or JJ along so that they can do the nursery for the baby and I won't have to know," Emily explained, glancing to him. Hotch nodded; it was a good plan. He still wondered what she would do if her fiancé didn't wake up before their child's birth. He knew how hard it was to raise a newborn baby when there were 2 of them; let alone by herself.

"If they can't come, I'm sure I'll be able to accompany you. I'll even volunteer my services in order to set up the nursery; with help from Morgan and Reid too, of course," he said with a smile; a smile playing on Emily's lips too.

"Thanks. I really don't know what I would do without all of you," Emily admitted, settling back into the sofa once she had finished her burger and coffee; happy that the baby seemed to agree with the choice of food.

"You would be fine. You're a strong woman; man or no man," he replied, standing up when he saw her yawn. "I'll leave you to sleep; you need a lot of it," he added, before turning the desk lamp on for her then leaving the office.

"Thanks Hotch," Emily said sleepily, her hand resting on her stomach. "Night Squirt," she whispered, giving up the fight between her and sleep, letting it claim her and take her to a place where there wasn't so much drama. To a place where she, Dave and their baby were happy together.


	5. Chapter 5

**/ Here's the next chapter. Again, it's a flashback of Rossi's younger life :) Might post the next one later tonight, we'll see. Reviews are appreciated; enjoy :D /**

Chapter 5

_4th April, 1963_

David grinned as he ran the spoon around and around the bowl, chasing the cake mixture around. Every Sunday, he and his mother would make cakes for after their dinner that night. Every Sunday, he would end up covered in flour and cake mixture.

"Put it into the cake cases then David," Adrienne said softly, ruffling her son's hair in an attempt to get out some of the flour. He ducked his head in order to stop her from messing with his hair, before scooping some of the cake mix onto the spoon and then pushed it into the cake cases. He licked his fingers afterwards and repeated the process; making 10 full cake cases.

"There momma, all fulled up," he explained happily, licking the spoon for any of the remaining mixture. Ade chuckled softly and wiped his face with a wet cloth; although there was really no point as he started to lick the bowl out.

"They are all full up; you're a big boy for helping me make the cakes," she praised him, as David grinned.

"Can I help you cook dinner, momma?" He asked, tilting his head slightly as he sucked on his fingers. If there was anything he picked up from his mom, it was his love for food and cooking.

"Maybe, but first David, you have to be a big boy and do what I tell you to," she warned, knowing full well that he wouldn't. It happened every Sunday when the subject was brought; in fact, it happened every time the same subject was brought up.

"Okay Momma," he said, as though promising he would do it. He sat up straight, listening to her intently, hoping she would say something about going to help his father in his study. He wasn't surprised by what she said though.

"I want you to go and get in your bath, and then when you're all nice and clean, your cakes will be ready and you can help me cook the dinner," Ade explained, seeing the boys eyes widen. David was quick to shake his head and jump off his chair.

"Nu-uh momma, I don't need a bath. See, I'm clean momma, I am," he informed, holding his arms out. He knew he wasn't clean – in fact, he was anything but clean – but he didn't want a bath: he didn't need a bath. Adrienne raised an eyebrow.

"You need a bath David, and you will be having one whether you want to, or not," she said firmly as David huffed.

"No, momma, am not having a bath," he said. "Papa won't make me have a bath," he added, before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, his mother walking behind him. "Papa, papa, papa! Momma said I need a bath. Tell her I don't need one papa," he shouted, bursting into his father's study.

Mark looked up from his papers and set his pen down, seeing his son covered in flour and cake mixture. A smile broke out onto his lips as David ran over and clambered onto his father's knee; Adrienne standing in the doorway.

"I don't need a bath, momma," the youngster still insisted, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck. Mark chuckled softly and ticked his son, causing his to scream with laughter; squirming in his lap. "Papa, stop. Stop papa," he laughed, still squirming.

"Is your momma being evil and saying you need to take a bath?" He asked, pausing for David to nod. "No man should have to be forced to take a bath," he said, brushing some flour out of his hair. "But, to be a man, you have to be clean and take baths." David seemed horrified at this prospect of having to willingly take a bath.

"But papa! I'm clean, I am!" He informed as Mark nodded.

"Even if you are clean, you still need to take a bath," he explained, before lowering his head to his son's ear. "If you go for your bath like momma wants you to, then you can have an extra cake after dinner," he whispered. David's face lit up as he jumped off his father's knee

"Come on momma, bath time!" He said, running out of the room while pulling his t-shirt off. Adrienne rolled her eyes and went to Mark, kissing him softly.

"I don't know how you do it," she said, shaking her head. Mark just shrugged, tapping his nose.

"It's a secret," he chuckled, picking his pen up again. "Looks like someone is demanding your time," he added as the distinctive voice of David was heard, yelling for his momma to come and help him have a bath.

* * *

Mark slipped into David's room as the youngster slept on, his little arms wrapped around his stuffed bear and his mouth hanging open. A smile crowned Mark's lips as he approached him quietly and sat on the edge of the bed.

He pushed David's hair back a little and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you for doing what I asked, little man," he whispered softly, carefully slipped a dollar note under his pillow, like he did every Sunday. "Sleep well, David," he said, placing a final kiss on his sleeping son's forehead before pulling the duvet over him.

As quietly as he entered, Mark left his son to continue dreaming his peaceful dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**/ Here is the next newspaper article concerning Rossi. Again, it kinda sucks, but I hope you enjoy. I'll be posting the next chapter in a couple of hours as it's nearly done. Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy :) /**

_The Virginia Metro _

21st September, 2012

As if it wasn't enough that David Rossi is in a coma, it has emerged today that he is expecting to become a father. Yes, 54 year old David Rossi is expecting to become a first time father on the 16th February, 2013. An inside source let slip to me outside of the hospital that she had been searching through his wallet to see if he had a number for a loved one when she came across a picture of a sonogram.

Written on the back in Mr. Rossi's hand writing was, _Squirt, February 16th, 2013_. This means, ladies and gentleman that our hot bachelor is a bachelor no longer. He has a woman out there that is expecting his child. Now whether it was a one night stand or not, we won't know until he wakes up from his coma, but we are all thinking the same. She is a damn lucky woman.

We managed to catch up with Mark Rossi outside of his brother's hospital room and questioned him about his brother's child; he declined to comment and told us to leave the family alone. We did manage to capture a glimpse of a brunette woman by his bedside. Maybe this is the mysterious woman who is carrying his child.

We'll continue to bring you updates concerning our much beloved crime author and hopefully, the mother of his child. Keep tuned,

Sophie Timms


	7. Chapter 7

**/ Here's the next chapter, set on Halloween :). It will be the last chapter I post until Saturday night/Sunday morning as I have a party to help sort out Saturday, and I'm staying at my friends on Friday night. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy :) /**

Chapter 7

_October 31st, 2012_

Emily groaned as she lowered herself down onto a chair in the Hotchner household, rubbing her 5 month pregnant belly. She had intended to spend the night alone, cuddled up on Dave's sofa whilst munching on popcorn and watching some cheesy horror films, but apparently that was out of the question.

JJ had cornered her at work and told her that she and Hotch were taking the boys trick or treating, and that she should come along. Emily had declined at first, until JJ mentioned she would have to do this next year. Why not get a head start?

Jack and Henry ran in, both grinning happily as JJ had helped them get their costumes on.

"Bet you can't guess who we are Miss Emily!" Henry said enthusiastically, throwing his hands up in the air. The 5 year old was obviously Batman, whilst 7 year old Jack was obviously Captain America, but Emily knew well enough children liked to outsmart adults.

"Oh, Henry, I really don't know! You should tell me," she said with a smile as Henry clambered onto the sofa.

"I'm Batman Miss Emily! I've even got the cape, see," he explained, pulling it around to show her. "And Jack's Captain America!" Emily smiled and sat up a bit.

"That means you'll be able to kick the monster's butts," she said, as Henry saw her stomach, tilting his head slightly.

"Is there a monster inside of you?" He whispered, pointing at her stomach. Emily, JJ and Aaron who had now entered the room laughed. Emily then shook her head.

"Not a monster, but a baby," she explained, rubbing it; especially when the baby kicked. "Sure does love kicking me though." Henry gasped and poked her stomach gently.

"You have a baby inside of you? How are babies made, Miss Emily?" He asked curiously as the 3 grownups shared that glance.

"How about we go trick or treating and discuss babies afterwards?" Hotch said, clapping his hands together to get the boys attention. When candy was brought into the equation, the boys didn't need any more persuading and ran out of the front door.

Emily gave a sigh of relief as she stood up (with help from JJ).

"I'm glad that's the end of that for now," she said with a smirk as she pulled her t-shirt down over her ever growing bump. JJ chuckled and pulled her coat on.

"Thankfully we have awhile until they want a serious answer for that," she said, taking Emily by the arm and following her boyfriend and boys out onto the streets. The streets were already alive with children running around with bags, knocking on people's doors and asking for candy. Houses were decorated with pumpkins and paper ghosts, inviting the kids onto their yards if they were brave enough.

"Thanks for this. I mean, taking me out with the children," Emily said softly. "Better than being on my own and thinking about..." she said, trailing off as tears formed in her eyes. It had been 2 months since the bombing and Rossi had shown no sign of waking up.

Emily was beginning to lose confidence in him. She was beginning to lose faith that he would wake up, and that he was going to leave her to raise their child by herself. She didn't want that for her child. She wanted her child to have a mother and a father to bring it up, to love it and care for it. Before she knew it, JJ was wiping away her tears.

"He'll wake up Emily. He's going to be there for you and for squirt," JJ promised, rubbing her arm reassuringly. Emily just nodded, unable to say anything. As Jack and Henry came back from their first house, they frowned, noticing Emily was crying.

"Do you want some of my candy, Emily?" Jack asked, putting his hand inside his bag and picking out a lollipop for her. Emily smiled and laughed a little, shaking her head.

"You keep it for yourself Jack. I'm just upset about Uncle Rossi," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Come on, let's go to the next house to see if they've got some more candy for you," she added, taking both boys by the hand and leading them to the next house, putting on a smile.

JJ wrapped her arms around Hotch's waist and placed her head on his chest. Hotch kissed the top of her head and held her close as they watched Emily with their boys.

"Do you think he will wake up?" She asked him, sighing as Hotch rubbed her back softly. All he could do was shrug.

"I hope so. For her sake and the baby's."


	8. Chapter 8

**/ Sorry it took so long to get it up, but here it is. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy it :)/**

Chapter 8

_June 21st, 1963_

4 year old, David Rossi was sat eagerly at the bottom of the stairs, watching the door intently. His father was going to be home from work soon and the young boy was always the first one to greet him on his return. He was a real daddy's boy and he wanted to be just like him when he grew up.

The clock slowly ticked on by and his father didn't come. The days were longer now it was June, but David knew his father was late. He could smell dinner cooking in the kitchen and his mother never cooked dinner until his father was in. He hugged his teddy bear tightly to his chest, worried about his father.

A grin broke onto his lips though when he heard footsteps coming up the garden path and he was ready to throw his arms around his father when he walked in. He never did. Instead, there came a knock. Adrienne came out of the kitchen, ruffling her son's hair as she opened the door.

"James... what are you doing here?" She asked, confused as to where her husband was. David stood behind his mom, one hand resting on her leg as he peered around shyly. A middle aged man stood in the door way, still dressed in his police officers uniform.

"Ade, we need to talk. It's about Marcus," he explained. David heard his father's name and frowned as his mother looked to him.

"Dave, be a good boy for your momma and go and play in your room," she said, giving him a soft smile. He didn't want to, but he nodded anyway.

"Okay, momma," he said, disappearing off upstairs. Adrienne took a deep breath and stepped aside.

"Come in; can I get you a drink?" She asked, as she shut the door behind James. She led him into the front room and looked at him. James just shook his head.

"No thank you." He paused. "May I sit down?" He asked, as Ade nodded, sitting down next to him. She couldn't say anything as she saw the look of despair on his face. James took a deep breath and set his hands on his lap.

"Earlier this afternoon, Mark and I were arresting a suspect in a case. We didn't notice his friend hid behind the dumpster, but he jumped out and," he said, trailing off for a moment. "And he shot Mark before getting gunned down himself. I'm sorry, Adrienne, but he died on the way to the hospital."

The tears in her eyes rolled down her cheek as she shook her head before placing it in her hands and just sobbing. James didn't know what to say, so he didn't. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her in this awkward position.

David had his face pressed against the bars on the staircase, listening to them. The tears were streaming down the youngsters cheeks as he cuddled his teddy bear close. His father couldn't be dead. He had been alive this morning; he had promised they were going to play soccer. He had promised! The tears came faster as he realised he would never see his father again.

20 minutes passed before Adrienne managed to compose herself and thank James for telling her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her hand on her stomach as she stood up. The pair of them went to the door and hugged, before James left her to tell her son that they would never see the man they both loved again.

She closed her eyes and thought about how she would explain it to a 4 year old. She couldn't tell him, she just couldn't. When she turned around, she didn't expect to see David standing there, clutching the bear he had had since he was a baby. His eyes were red from crying and you could see the path the tears had taken.

"Papa's dead," he sobbed. This renewed a fresh set of tears in her eyes as she scooped him up into her arms and held him close.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

**/I am so sorry about how long it's taken me to upload this. No computer for the last 2 months after the screen fell off _. As usual, I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. Chapter 10 will be up later tonight /**

_The Virginia Metro _

_7th November, 2012_

We can finally bring you the update that you have all been waiting for. The mother of David Rossi's child has come forward. We can confirm, readers, that Miss Marie Thomas is carrying his baby and they are expecting a girl. She came forward a week after reading the article we published on the 21st September, 2012. We managed to catch her outside the hospital after visiting her lover.

'_I'm so happy that I can finally tell people who the father of my baby is,' _she told us, rubbing her stomach as she did so. _'It was so hard to hide it from my friends and family, I'm just glad they know who the father of our little girl is now.'_ Miss Thomas showed us a scan photo of their daughter and explained how they were both excited for her to arrive.

'_We had already started the nursery when he got caught in the bombing, but I've continued to work on it. I know that is what he would have wanted,'_ she continued, explaining that they had chosen to name their daughter Adalina Isabelle Rossi, explaining Adalina was close to his mother's name and that stuck to his Italian roots.

I, for one, hope that David Rossi is awake in time to witness the birth of what I am sure will be a beautiful daughter. More updates concerning David Rossi, Marie Thomas and their daughter will be brought to you over the next couple of months. Until next time,

Sophie Timms


	10. Chapter 10

**/ So, I keep forgetting to update this thing, but here it is; chapter 10. I'm getting all excited for the end :D. Anyway, enjoy reading it and as always, reviews are appreciated :) /**

Chapter 10

_8th November, 2012_

"She is such a bitch," Emily snapped, chucking the previous day's paper down on the table in front of her. She and the team – minus Rossi – had gone out for breakfast. There wasn't really any special reason for it, except the fact they had all read the newspaper article and knew that Emily would be pissed off about it.

Morgan looked to her after swallowing his mouthful of coffee.

"At least Mark corrected them, right?" He said, meaning the article that had been printed that morning. It mentioned Mark Rossi, Dave's younger brother, had told them the woman was a fake and that the mother hadn't wanted to know about the sex of their baby until Rossi had awoken from his coma. He had also mentioned that they were in regular contact with the mother and had no idea who Marie Thomas was. Emily muttered something under her breath before nodding, sipping some of her orange juice.

"I guess so, but still. She had the fucking nerve to claim Dave was the father of her baby. Urgh, she better be glad I never met her," she said, rubbing her stomach. Emily was 6 months gone and that meant that Rossi only had 3 months to wake up – possibly more, possibly less – before she went into labour. She couldn't do it alone; she just couldn't raise their baby, _his baby_, alone.

"You should calm down. Stressing about it won't do any good for you or the baby," JJ said softly as she leant into Hotch, resting her head on his shoulder. "We'll all be there for you, and so will Rossi." Emily sighed, thankful that the waitress interrupted them to bring them their breakfast.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said with a smile, before wandering off to serve someone else. A silence consumed them all as they ate their breakfast. Ate was more like picked at it; Emily and Morgan were the only ones to actually eat it all. Emily only ate it for the sake of her baby; it might be the only thing she has to remember her lover by.

"So, what's everybody doing for Christmas next month?" Morgan asked finally, breaking the silence. Hotch glanced to JJ before smiling.

"We're taking the boys up to a log cabin and having Christmas there. Just something different, you know?" He said with a slight shrug as Reid nodded.

"I'm going to spend Christmas in Las Vegas with my mom. Did you know the 25th December wasn't celebrated as the birthday of Christ until the year AD 440?" He asked with the same 'innocent Reid' smile. Morgan chuckled and shook his head, not talking about the fact Reid had just brought up.

"I'm heading up to Chicago; spend my time with my mom and sisters." Emily remained quiet. She didn't know what she was going to do. Mark and Ade were staying down in New York to spend time with the family and it seemed everyone was leaving to spend time with their families. She would join Mark and Ade, but she didn't want to fly down and she didn't fancy leaving Dave; a Christmas at the hospital it was then.

"Don't worry Emily, I'm staying," she said with a smirk, almost reading her mind. "I'll make sure you and squirt have _the_ best Christmas ever. Full 3 course meal – the works. It might be take-away or something, but we'll make it work," she said, in her usual bubbly manor. "There will be decorations and everything. My chocolate god is going to help me decorate before he goes." Morgan rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; it was for Emily and in a way, for Dave.

Emily went to protest, but there wasn't any point. It wasn't an argument she could win. A small smile graced her lips as she nodded.

"Thanks, Garcia, I'm looking forward to it."


	11. Chapter 11

**/ Here's the next chapter :D. It's rather short, but I hope you enjoy it xD. Reviews are appreciated 3, but yeah, enjoy :) /**

Chapter 11

_September 23rd, 1963_

Adrienne sighed as she rubbed her large stomach. She had told her son that he was going to be a big brother, but it had only confused him. He said you needed a papa to have a baby, but he had been excited as a grieving boy could be. Today was the day she had been least looking forward to; Mark's funeral. At least they could finally bury the man they called lover and father.

Dave sat on his mother's lap, his head resting on her chest as she bounced him up and down a little, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"It's going to be alright, baby. Papa's watching over us," she whispered softly, kissing his forehead. She was wearing a black dress her mother had owned when she was younger, and David was wearing a black suit that went perfectly with his black hair.

"Will papa watch over the baby, too?" He asked curiously, rubbing his eyes. He and his mother had been crying again, but it made him feel better. It made them both feel better. Adrienne smiled as best she could before nodding.

"Yeah, papa will. Papa loves you both so very much," she told him, standing him on the floor and fixing his tie before standing up herself. She wrapped her hand softly around David's little one and looked to him. "Let's go and say bye to papa."

David nodded and walked out with his mother, meeting James outside of their house. No words were exchanged as they got into the car nor as they made their way to the church. Nobody said much at the funeral service either. That was apart from David.

"My momma helped me writed this ford my papa," he said, rubbing his nose as he sniffled. "I loved my papa and my papa loved me. We used to played soccer when papa came homed from work, and we used to seed baseball on Saturday's when my papa didn't haved to work. I don't doed any of that any more. I baked stuffs with my momma and wed go shopping together. I helped my momma paint my littler brothers bedroomed too, because my daddy isn't hered to do it," he said, holding the piece of paper in his hands tightly. "I'm going to miss my papa lots, but I'm nowed the man of the house so I haved to look after my momma and brother. I love you papa," he said, before dropping the piece of paper into his father's grave. "Sleep well, papa."

Adrienne wiped her tears away as she bent down and picked David up with difficulty, holding him on her hip.

"I love you baby boy," she whispered, kissing his cheek. The 2 of them watched the men fill in the grave, before turning and walking away; leaving the others there. There had been a wake planned, but Adrienne didn't feel up to it. "How about we get some pizza and watch some movies, little man? Just you and me; whatever films you want."

David smiled a little and leant his head on her shoulder, before nodding.

"I would loved too, momma."


	12. Chapter 12

**/ Usually, I would only upload a chapter every day or other day, except I got really excited and finished writing it out tonight. Which means I can post it all - hopefully - within the next week. I hope you enjoy, and like always, reviews are appreciated 3. Again, enjoy (and I'm sorry Dave didn't wake up for Emily's christmas :( but it'll work out in the end! I promise xD) /**

Chapter 12

_January 12th, 2013_

Emily took a deep breath as she waddled through the hospital, her best friend by her side. New year, like Christmas, had been spent at the hospital with her lover; hoping – praying – that he would wake up. 8 months gone; due in 1; if he didn't wake up soon, she would kill him. She sighed as she and JJ went into Rossi's room.

The flowers were fresh and the get well soon cards he had gotten in August were still up. Emily didn't have the heart to take them down. JJ remained standing in the door way as Emily stood next to his bed.

"Hey baby," she whispered, her hand resting on his cheek. She liked to look after him; cut his hair the way he usually had it, shave him the way he liked. It made her feel like he was actually with her. She brushed her lips against his like she did every time, somehow hoping that he would kiss her back. Kind of like a reverse sleeping beauty.

"I'm going for my final scan today," she told him, now perching herself on the edge of the bed. "We're going to see how big squirt is and what position it's in." She sighed as she took his hand in hers. "Hotch helped Morgan and Mark decorate its nursery; it looks brilliant," she said, telling him everything he had missed. "Your mom keeps phoning to check on all of us, and my mom says she's going to kill you when you wake up for getting me pregnant." Emily smiled to herself.

"I really miss you," she added, resting his hand on her stomach. Again, Emily smiled as she felt their baby kick. "Such a daddy's baby." JJ watched her, feeling guilty as though she had had some sort of role to play in him being hurt.

"Em, we should go. We can come back afterwards," she said softly, as though she were talking to Henry or Jack. Emily nodded and remained where she was for a moment, before standing up and looking to JJ.

"Yeah," she said, glancing back at her lover for a moment before heading out of the room with JJ. They took their time getting to Emily's appointment. Emily needed to compose herself; it never got easier seeing a loved one hooked up to machines every time you visited them.

"Have you thought of any names?" JJ asked, breaking the silence between the 2 of them. There wasn't much you could say to a woman in her position. She just shook her head.

"No, not yet. I wanted to talk to Dave about it, but well," she explained with a shrug. "I like Matthew for a boy though. Maybe Clare or Krista for a girl," she said, giving another shrug of the shoulders. She didn't want to name the baby without him. What if he didn't like the name? Everything began with a 'what if.'

"They're all nice names," JJ said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Dave loves you; he'll love whatever name you pick for your child, I'm sure of it." Emily smiled and looked to her friend. She went to say thank you but was interrupted by a nurse calling her name.

"Looks like it's time to see squirt one last time before I finally get to meet it," Emily said happily, rubbing her stomach softly. Sure, she missed her lover, but this was her baby, she had a right to be excited. JJ smiled, remembering when she had carried Henry; it had been the most beautiful experience of her life. Painful and tiring, but seeing him at the end made it all worth it.

Inside the room, JJ helped Emily get onto the bed, before sitting in the chair next to it. Emily lifted her shirt over her bump, watching the nurse and the screen. Emily had become acquainted with most of the nurses having spent a lot of time there in the last 4 and a half months.

"How's David doing?" Andrea asked, picking up a tube of gel, squirting it onto Emily's stomach before closing the cap. Emily shivered before resting her hands on her upper chest.

"He's doing as well as he can be doing," she said softly. "How's Geoff?" She added, shivering a little more as she moved the probe around.

"Geoff's fine; he's being shipped out again soon so I'm trying to spend as much time with him as possible," she explained with a smile, looking to the screen. "Little squirt's active," she commented with a smile as the shape of the baby appeared on screen.

"Believe me, I know," she chuckled as the 3 women looked to the screen. "It's so big," she whispered, watching the baby on the screen move; suddenly feeling a kick. She groaned for a moment, before rubbing her stomach, muttering something about the baby beating her up from the inside, before going back to watching the screen.

"Our beautiful baby," she sighed, now rubbing her stomach as a, 'please wait until your daddy's awake.' Emily tried to stop herself, but couldn't as a tear slipped down her cheek. JJ watched her friend with sympathetic eyes.

"He'll be there Em, I promise," JJ whispered, pressing a friendly kiss on her cheek, before wiping away her tears. "I promise," she repeated before the 2 hugged each other; one just offering the other comfort and security.

Andrea watched the friend's but didn't say anything. They had each other and right now, that was all they needed. She kept quiet and printed out several pictures of the sonogram, before handing them over to Emily.

"Thanks," she sniffled, holding the pictures tightly as she looked over them, finding something to smile about. Even if Rossi wasn't awake, their child would always give Emily hope. Always.


	13. Chapter 13

**/ Dave finally gets to meet his little brother :D. This is the last flash back chapter because it's nearly done D: - I'm kinda sad. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember, reviews are always appreciated 3 /**

Chapter 13

_29th October, 1963_

David grinned happily, swinging his hand and Mary's hand back and forth. He had become a big brother only 12 hours ago and he was going to meet his brother for the first time. He still missed his father, but now he had something else to concentrate on. Mary was his neighbour and had been since his parents had first moved in, and was soon to become his brother's godmother.

"David, calm down. When you see your brother, you'll have to be quiet because he's only little and will probably be asleep," Mary explained to the youngster. He didn't care; he just wanted to see him.

"Willed he look like papa?" He asked curiously, stopping himself from swinging his arm as he looked up to the older woman. She thought about, before shrugging.

"He could be, but I bet he'll look like you did when you were a baby," Mary said as David's jaw dropped.

"He'll look like me?" He asked, now seemingly more excited than before; bouncing up and down on his heels as they made their way through the hospital. He wanted to run and find them, but he knew he'd get lost. Mary just laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Only smaller." David nodded as they eventually reached his mother's room. He bit his lip for a moment, before he began to chew on his sleeve, suddenly very nervous. "It's okay Dave, they'll both be happy to see you," she said reassuringly, letting go of his hand and placing it on his back as she lead him inside.

David walked slowly up to the bed, trying to tip-toe so he could see his mother and brother, but he was too small.

"Hey baby boy," Ade said with a tired smile. She had slept, but still; giving birth takes a hell of a lot out of someone.

"Hey momma," he said happily as Mary helped him onto the bed. David couldn't stop himself from hugging his mother tightly around the neck; she was the only one he would have and he missed her.

"I'll be back soon," Mary said softly, before leaving. Her own mother was in hospital so she was going to take the opportunity to see her as well.

"I hope you've been behaving for Mary, David," Adrienne said gently, pushing his hair behind his ear and kissing his forehead. David grinned and nodded.

"I haved momma! I've helped her cooked and I even took a bathed when she told me too!" He said, extremely proud of himself for doing so. Ade smiled and hugged him again.

"I'm glad baby boy," she praised, glancing over to the hospital crib beside her bed. "Want to meet your baby brother?" David didn't need to be asked twice and nodded his head vigorously.

"Please momma!" Ade smiled and moved a little, reaching over and picking the little baby up out of the crib. Dave's mouth formed a little 'o' as he saw his little brother's face.

"He's so tiny!" Dave whispered loudly, leaning over a little more to see his brother. Ade chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, he is. I want you to say hello to Mark, your little brother," Adrienne told her oldest child, who was so in awe over the little baby that his mother cradled so protectively. "Do you want to hold him?" David bit his lip and thought about it.

"Can you helped me so I don't hurted him?" He asked, talking slowly as he thought his words out. He smiled and looked to his mother who nodded.

"Sure baby." Adrienne rested Mark on one arm and moved so that David could sit on her lap. He rocked himself back and forth on her lap as he tried to get into a comfortable position. Eventually, Ade brought Mark down and rested him carefully on David's lap.

Dave gasped and placed his arm under his brother's head and on top of his mother's arm, watching his younger brother sleep. He just watched, holding his breath carefully just in case he woke him up.

"I'll look after you liked papa would wanted me too," he whispered, kissing him on the forehead. "I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**/ I wasn't going to upload this tonight, but, I re-read it and it made me all happy, so I'm posting it now :D. I hope you enjoy and again, reviews are appreciated 3 /**

Chapter 14

_4th February, 2013_

He frowned, feeling something hard sticking in his mouth. He tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much. He forced himself to try and take a breath, but he couldn't; the thing in his mouth seemed to be doing it for him. Of course he began panic and thus, causing himself to choke. His eyes opened for a moment, but he shut them again; the light much too bright.

Emily frowned and opened her eyes. She had been asleep on the chair and had heard coughing, but it was probably nothing. She rubbed her eyes softly before sitting up properly, only then did she realise that it was Dave. Her eyes widened as she tried to get up, but it was difficult; especially considering Emily was 38 weeks pregnant. She was lucky Andrea happened to be walking past.

"Andrea!" She yelled, biting her lip harshly. Andrea quickly came in and automatically looked to Dave. She quickly pressed the emergency button, causing the doctor's to run in. One of them was trying to calm Dave down as he thrashed about, struggling to breath because of the machine. Eventually, they pulled the pipe out and checked him over.

"Everything seems fine; he remembers what happened, so there isn't any brain damage. He just needs to rest," Dr. Truman told Emily, helping her up out of her chair. "He doesn't know how long it's been though, so I'm going to leave that to you, but he should remember everything before the accident." With that, Dr. Truman left the room.

Emily smiled softly and waddled the short distance to the bed, perching herself on the edge. She was glad when she was met with a weak smile from her lover.

"Hey you; finally awake I see," she said gently, placing her hand on his. Dave gave a half hearted and tired smile as he glanced to her stomach.

"You're so big," he whispered, clearly a little sad and annoyed that he had missed out on so much. Emily just nodded.

"Yeah, you've missed a lot. Nearly 6 months," she explained, seeing the pain in his face. Emily leant over and placed her hand on his face. "You haven't missed the birth, and that's all I care about," she whispered, kissing him softly on the lips. Dave nodded, glancing to the side slightly.

"I have so many questions," he told her, fighting the urge not to sigh. Emily just smirked and watched him carefully.

"You can ask 3; then I expect you to sleep for a bit and then I'll tell you everything that you want to know." She spoke to him like a child, but Rossi just smiled; genuinely for the first time since he had woken up.

"Fine. Do you know the sex?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. He had always wanted a son, but he wasn't going to complain so long as the baby was happy and healthy. Emily shook her head.

"No, I don't. I wanted to wait for you to wake up until we found out the sex. Mark knows though, and so does Hotch and Morgan, but it's going to be a surprise for us," she told him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Dave smiled and watched her.

"Thank you," he said gently, thinking over the questions in his head. "Do you have any pictures?" Emily smirked and leant over to the bedside table.

"I have one from every scan. The last one was just under a month ago," she explained, grabbing them and handing them over to Rossi. He took his time looking through the pictures, tears forming in his eyes. Emily bit her lip. "Remember; you're here for the birth and that's all that matters," she said gently. True, she had wanted him to be there throughout the entire thing, but he was with them now and that was all that mattered to her. Dave nodded.

"Right, final question," he said, mainly to himself, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears. "What's happened since I've been in the coma?" He asked, eyebrow held high. Emily smirked.

"To sum it up in a nutshell? I've been living at the hospital for the last 5 months, occasionally going home. The team have been on god knows how many cases and some woman tried to claim she was the mother of your child," she explained with a smile. Rossi frowned.

"A woman claimed she was the mother of my child?" He asked, clearly a little angry. Emily just placed a kiss on his lips.

"I said 3 questions, now go to sleep and I'll still be here when you wake up again, I promise," she whispered, kissing him again. Rossi just nodded and closed his eyes, thankful for it when he eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Emily stroked his cheek for awhile before going to inform the others that he had finally woken up.

_11th February, 2013, 12:05am_

Emily chuckled as Rossi sucked up some of the pasta. They were still in the hospital a week later but Dave was getting by the day. Dr. Truman had told them that he could probably be released within the next day or 2.

"You have some sauce on your chin by the way," she said with a wink, eating her own pasta, although it was covered in maple syrup; her latest craving. She muttered something under her breath slightly, rubbing her stomach. "It's active today," she sighed. Rossi smiled.

"It just means it's getting ready to meet its parents," he said softly. He had been as doting as he could have been from his hospital bed and he had been just as, if not more excited than Emily. She just nodded.

"Probably," she agreed, hissing again. Rossi nodded slowly too, setting his food down on the table next to the sonogram pictures. He frowned as she continuously continued to rub her stomach.

"Maybe we should get a doctor. It's never hurt you this much," he pointed out, seeing Emily shake her head; looking at him seriously.

"Dave, I swear I'm fine. There's a week left yet," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Dave went to say something, but stopped when he saw the sudden drop in her face.

"Em, what's wrong?" Emily just raised her head to look at him, suddenly extremely worried. She just shook her head and clutched the chair arm.

"I think my water just broke," she whispered, shaking her even more. "It can't be! It's too early Dave," she moaned as he chuckled.

"Babies will come as early or as late as they like," Dave said with a wink, getting himself out of bed and helping Emily to her feet. "Come on, let's get the doctors and hopefully, we'll meet our child soon," he said softly, kissing her on the cheek as they went off to find Andrea. Dave was just happy that he was around to meet his child.

_11th February, 2013, 14:22pm_

The team members were all stood outside of Emily's room. They had been for a good 6 or 7 hours. Of course Dave had phoned them several hours after Emily had gone into labour. JJ placed her head on Hotch's chest as he hummed softly. Morgan, Reid and Garcia were all playing poker and Reid – like usual – was winning. After what felt like an eternity, Dave finally exited the room.

"So?" JJ asked almost excitedly as Dave held his hands together, his face looking rather blank. He took a deep breath and looked at the group.

"It's a boy; we have a beautiful baby boy – 9lbs, 8 ounces," he said, his face breaking out into a huge grin. It was obvious he had been crying, but they didn't mention it. Before Dave could even react, he was hugging JJ, soon to be followed by Garcia and then handshakes from the others.

"Can we see them?" Garcia almost squeaked as Dave nodded.

"Sure, but not for long. Em's shattered," he explained. It was pretty much a given, but he was protective over his family. Now he could say that; his family.

The team and Rossi piled into the room, Emily lying in the bed, cradling their newborn son. She was still sweat ridden, but beginning to cool down.

"Congratulations Em," Garcia said, kissing her on the cheek. "He's gorgeous!" She added, seeing the tiny baby asleep in her arms. Just like his dad, he had a mop of black hair.

"Thanks," she whispered, fighting the urge to yawn as she passed her son over to her friend. Dave smiled and sat on the edge of the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close.

"So; have you thought of any names for the newest Rossi?" Hotch asked curiously, looking at the youngster as JJ held him in her arms. Emily glanced up to Dave and gave him the nod that said, 'tell them' before closing her eyes.

"We're going to name him Mathieu David Rossi," he explained as Hotch smiled and nodded.

"It's a nice name," he said, seeing Emily was now actually asleep. "We should get going. We can come back to see you all tomorrow," he mused, although it was more of an instruction for now. JJ handed Mathieu back to his father and was going to file out of the room with the rest.

"Err... JJ, Aaron, can we – I – have a word with you?" He asked. The couple looked at each other but nodded.

"Sure Dave," JJ said with a smile, holding Aaron's hand in hers. "What is it?" She asked curiously, watching him with Mathieu.

"Well, Emily and I wanted to ask you as soon as he was born, but Emily's asleep, so I thought I'd do it," Dave explained. "We were hoping that you would be Mathieu's godparents?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. JJ broke into a grin.

"We would love to Dave!" She said excitedly, answering for Aaron too. Dave smiled.

"Thanks. It means a lot; to both of us," he said gently, cradling Mathieu close. "It really does."

"It's nothing Dave, really," Aaron said gently. "We'll leave you 3 alone and visit our godson tomorrow," he added as the 2 left the room. Dave watched them leave and glanced down to his sleeping fiancé and son.

"I'm so glad I was there," he whispered, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. "Our beautiful little boy."


	15. Chapter 15

**/ Right, this is the second to last chapter; it's short, I know xD. Butttt, I have an epilogue to post for you all so :D - and I'll post it tomorrow xD /**

_The Virginia Metro _

_15th March, 2013_

Finally! David Rossi has talked to the press for the first time since he woke up last month from his 6 month long coma. We thought he was going to talk to us about what happened that caused his coma, but we were – sadly – mistaken. Our bachelor is a bachelor no more! That's right ladies, you heard it here first, David Rossi is no longer a bachelor.

He proposed to his long term girlfriend and mother of his child, Emily Prentiss (daughter of ambassador Prentiss) over 7 months ago, and again last week during a picnic in the park with their 3 week old son, Mathieu. Apparently, it's the Italian spelling of Matthew, but we're not complaining; he has an adorable, month old son and a loving fiancé.

Sure, we'll be sad that we can no longer dream of marrying the handsome author, but one can still fantasize right? We wish the new family the best of luck on their adventures together. Until next time,

Sophie Timms


	16. Epilogue

**/ So here's the final chapter/epilogue. I'm sad it's coming to an end :( but I've loved it xD and hopefully I'll be getting another one up soon :). Enjoy and of course, reviews are appreciated 3 /**

Epilogue

_17th August, 2014_

Emily smirked as she raised a hand to shield her eyes from the sun, before glancing to her husband of 6 months and their now 19 month old son as they built sandcastles together. They had decided to visit Miami for a vacation, considering Emily looked after Mathieu full time and Rossi now spent his time with his family and writing the occasional book. They were still in regular contact with 'the team' though.

"Matt, stop throwing sand – no, seriously Matt, stop throwing sand at me!" Came David Rossi's voice as he tried to scold his son; it never worked though – Matt was a momma's boy. All that could be heard from the youngster was the shrill laughter as he picked up more sand and threw it at his father.

Emily turned on her side and watched them for a moment, before sitting up, resting her hand on her 6 month pregnant belly. They had decided to have another child – they wanted at least 3 – and this time, Dave had been with her throughout it; never missed a scan, he had decorated the nursery and brought everything they needed – aside from the things they had used for Mathieu like the crib.

"Matt, come here and let momma put your hat back on," she said softly. Matt quickly pushed himself up and toddled over, flopping down onto the sand beside his mom. Emily placed his hat on and quickly added some sun cream onto his bare skin, before he could toddle off again.

Dave smirked and sat down next to Emily, kissing her on the forehead.

"He's definitely your son," he said, now kissing her on the lips. "And you look absolutely stunning," he complimented, watching Matt now hit the sand violently with his spade as he tried to flatten it; giggling to himself.

"He just knows who the boss is," she said, pulling the sunglasses over her eyes as she brushed her thumb over his stubble. "You're absolutely stunning too, Dave." Matt turned to them and threw his spade down next to them.

"Momma, Papa, sea!" He demanded, pointing to the blue waves lapping back and forth against the sandy shores. "Sea!" He demanded again, only louder. Emily rolled her eyes and held her hand out, which Dave grabbed onto and hoisted her up.

"Come on then little man," Dave said, picking up their son, before wrapping his hand around Emily's. "I never thought my life would turn out like this," he admitted as they made their way down to the sea together.

"What? Absolutely perfect?" She asked with a smirk as they reached the edge of the sea. Dave chuckled and nodded as he set Mathieu down who happily jumped up and down, yelling happily as he stomped around in the cold water.

Emily leant against Dave's chest as the older man wrapped his arms around her. Neither of them could remember how life used to be; keeping things secret, a life without a child. They couldn't remember it, but they definitely didn't miss it.

"So, have you thought of any names for Squirt number 2?" Dave asked her, placing his hand on her stomach. Emily nodded and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah; I like the name Christopher. I was thinking Christopher Marcus – after your dad," she explained, seeing Dave smile, before nodding.

"I like it; thank you," he whispered, kissing her passionately on the lips as he rocked their hands back and forth. "Have Aaron and JJ come up with any names for their child?" Rossi asked curiously, tilting his head slightly like an inquisitive child. Emily thought about it and nodded.

"I think they're naming it Abigail if it's a girl or Thomas if it's a boy," Emily explained, kissing him quickly on the lips. "Christopher will have someone to grow up with; I mean, her being due 2 weeks before me," she said rather happily, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Papa! Up! Big waved!" Matt yelled, holding his arms up and jumping quickly. Dave chuckled and picked Matt up so that the water just ran over Matt's tiny feet. He set Mathieu on his hip before placing his hand on Emily's cheek.

"I love you so much, Em," he whispered and kissed her passionately as Matt giggled happily to himself.

**finish**


End file.
